


Sunk

by jeejaschocolate



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Changing Tenses, Cum Play, Daddy Issues, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, God Complex, Identity Issues, Incest, Intersex Omega Anatomy, Just feels and smut, Kinkmeme, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, No Resolution, Omega Verse, Prompt Fill, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/pseuds/jeejaschocolate
Summary: (Written for a prompt on the p5 kinkmeme)Akechi likes to think he can hide forever. That he can cover up his scent with blockers and suppressants. That he doesn’t need to be an omega.He likes to think he doesn’t need anything.…But he does. He has so many unspoken needs festering inside of him. It takes Shido—of all people—to show him that.





	Sunk

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I can explain this one! I was all because of a prompt! *points finger weakly* A prompt, I say!
> 
> [The kinkmeme asked](https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1598.html?thread=1226046#cmt1226046) (very nicely) for: "Because I'm suddenly craving for omega akechi, preferably in heat, getting fucked senseless by super alpha-daddy. Other than that, anything is ok, even breeding!
> 
> +I'm a sucker for dirty talk, maybe make Akechi beg for papa's cum to fill him up? Akechi losing his mind over papa's amazing dick and ending up blabbering humiliating stuff will be hot <3" 
> 
> Hnnnh yes. Very much yes. Here you go!
> 
> TW: All the triggers for this one, folks. Hard incest and underage. Omegaverse with intersex anatomy. Mkay.

Of course, the first palace Akechi ever entered was Shido’s. Obviously. That was only natural. Of _course_.

It happened back when Akechi was first learning how to use his persona. His black mask was his only mask in the beginning, so. Akechi wandered around in it. Anyway, Shido’s palace was easy to find. Easy to figure out. The Diet building. That ship. Painfully succinct. It wasn’t even that distorted—unlike other palaces (Akechi would eventually learn), Shido’s did not feel like a separate universe. It felt more like laying a filter over reality. A screen. Just a few degrees of difference. You could tell that world wasn’t real, but only if you actually thought about it. 

Like, oh right, the city of Tokyo wasn’t really underwater. No, Shido wasn’t steering the remaining civilians over the ruins in some bizarre, egomaniacal version of Noah’s arc. That wasn’t real. These were just some metacognitive distortions given life.

And again, you _knew_ that, but. It was easy not to know that. Too easy. Something about that palace…when Akechi went in there, he often forgot it wasn’t real. The opulence. The feel of being adrift, truly at sea. The people—fuck, the _people_. The atmosphere was all very authentic. 

—(Maybe I want to forget. Maybe I want it to be)—

Unfortunately, the black mask made it difficult to go undercover. Not that the people were wary of him; no one seemed to care that there was a murderer in their midst. Someone who wanted nothing more than Shido’s head on a plate—he could come right out and say, “I want to kill Shido Masayoshi,” and no one would even turn their heads. 

Apparently a lot of people wanted Shido dead. That was common knowledge on the ship, which meant that the real Shido had accepted it as an inevitability. But an inconsequential one. Nothing to worry about. There were plenty of people who wanted to kill him, but they wouldn’t ever get close. Not enough to land even a scratch. So why should any of Shido’s cognitions care? 

—(Only I will ever…)—

The problem was that none of them would talk to Akechi either. He couldn’t approach them and get any less than a foot of distance between them. They just dodged him outright. Flipped their hair. Turned their backs. Or told him to his face, “We don’t associate with your kind.” 

“What is my kind?” Akechi asked once. Truly curious what they would say.

“Freaks,” a woman answered bluntly. 

“Trash,” a man in a suit followed.

“Riffraff. Not worth anything to anyone.” They kept going. 

“A barnacle on the helm of society.” 

“A hanger-on.” 

“Barely capable of being the help.” 

“A joke."

“A…"

Eventually Akechi just walked away. 

Damn. Hearing all that…well, honestly, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been called shit like that before. Even worse things. In the real world no less. 

—(Somehow being called names in Shido’s palace hurts more. Like I’m hearing it from the man himself…)—

Akechi forced himself to laugh. Holding his head in one hand. Jeez. These people were uptight, huh. If only they knew what Akechi was capable of! How he had built a career for himself before even graduating high school. He was a detective, an idol. A _celebrity_.

That was when Akechi got the idea to make a fake persona. Loki had told him he was a ‘wearer of many faces,’ and so Akechi put that to the test. He got to work on the prince. It was easier than he thought—he knew what princes were supposed to look like. He knew the kinds of powers he pretended to have, the power of light and illumination. Truth and justice.

Not entirely a lie. His real self believed in truth, or a version of it. Whittling down the surface until you got to the psychotic underside. Laid bare. Justice. A dark justice. Vengeance.

Dressed as the prince, (or as some early variation thereof; Akechi played around with the final design before introducing himself to Kurusu and his friends), Akechi could get closer to the people in Shido’s palace. They thought he was someone important, or at least someone they should pay attention to. Someone worth their time. 

Akechi struck up conversation with them. For fun. He asked what they thought about certain things. Politics or pop culture topics; Akechi was well-versed in both, naturally. They gave the expected answers.

—(Doesn’t matter. The thrill of having their attention is enough. The feeling of being seen, not known, but seen…like _he_ is…is _he_?…)—

He even took them out to dinner in that fancy restaurant. If you could conjure some ancient, horned Norse god out of the sea of your soul, you could figure out how to manifest some cash. Akechi treated them all to whatever they wanted. He laughed at their jokes. He echoed their thoughts and added just enough of his own to sound interesting. He learned how to curtail his persona to be exactly the kind of thing Shido trusted: Useful. 

Being useful was key. 

Fortunately, being useful to the real Shido was simple. You just had to use your powers to his benefit. Give advice only someone familiar with the metacognitive world would have. Get your hands dirty. Kill a few people. Or, more accurately, whittle them down to their barest elements. Let nature do the rest. 

Simple. Fair. Akechi knew it should have bothered his conscience more than it did. But, numbness in the face of depravity felt like power to him. Power was good. Power was something he hadn’t had a lot of in his life and now…now he could figure out how to get the upper hand in almost any situation. He’d cracked the code in the cruel matrix of this shitty world. He knew what he needed.

—(…Almost. Almost everything. _Almost_.)—

The best part of the metacognitive world? You could hide your dynamic with a mask. Dynamics still existed in that world, people could be read as alpha or beta or omega. More because of their height or appearance or general personality rather than their scent. Sometimes the dynamics didn’t even match up to the reality and oftentimes they didn’t need to. Dynamics in cognition were more of a theory than a hardline truth. More similar to sentiment. 

There were no scents in that world. Shido’s palace smelled like pool chlorine and air freshener. Probably just your brain filling in the gaps of cognition. What you expected to be there. You didn’t have to worry about the sickly saccharine perfume of an omega following you around everywhere. People didn’t react to you based on that. They read you for what you wore. The mask you presented, or the one you fabricated for your own purposes.

It was so, so much easier than reality. 

Being an omega was not something Akechi had time to deal with. He just didn’t. He presented when he was 12—a horrifying memory actually, one he didn’t intend to relive. He slapped an expiration date on that memory and it was long past its natural life, good riddance. Ever since then, Akechi felt like he was doing his best to outrun the cloud of his omegahood. Hungry alpha eyes always on him. Alphas waiting to pin him down, bite his neck, and induct him to some harem of theirs…

Akechi would rather die. 

The masks he needed to wear in reality were meticulously chosen. Medication, mostly. Pills and sprays. Scent blockers—the best he could find covered his scent with a decent imitation of beta, like the clean smell of water on stone—and suppressants. Fortunately, Akechi’s heats were never that strong so he didn’t need a high dose of suppressants. Being on those pills made him feel sort of…scattered. Blank. They were a kind of hands-off, semi-reversible lobotomy. He couldn’t think clearly after taking one. He needed to wait a few hours before his brain worked properly again. Sometimes he caught himself staring into space for long stretches of time, mind racing, unable to think about anything in detail. To be fair, he got the pills off the blackmarket so he didn’t even really know what was in them. He just knew that they staved off his heats. He was turning seventeen years old, well into his prime, he needed something that _worked_. 

He could only be thankful he had the wherewithal and the connections to get the suppressants in the first place. Not every omega could afford to do so. Those sorry fuckers had to live as what they truly were…slaves to their hormones. Burdened by a ticking time bomb of a cycle, penciled in on a calendar. Thethought made Akechi sick. 

He didn’t have time to be an omega. His plan—to destroy Shido, not just kill him (which he wouldn’t do), but actually _destroy_ in the true sense of the word…it would all be ruined if he were an omega.

So he wouldn’t be. He didn’t have to be. 

Being a beta was so much easier! Everyone bought the lie in a heartbeat. On TV they asked him frivolous questions about his love life, “As a beta, who are you more attracted to: Alphas or omegas?” He had the ability to _choose. _Choice, he learned, was its own kind of power. Especially when you were spinning your own narrative. 

“Oh,” he would say to the reporter. Tucking some hair behind his ear thoughtfully. “I don’t have a preference, really. I think it’s what’s on the inside that counts.” And girls around the country would simper. 

So fucking easy. 

Akechi had never experienced a true heat. Never one where he wasn’t on suppressants. Increasingly, lately, his heats were more intense than he remembered. Probably because he was getting older. But they still weren’t a true heat. A few shivers. Shaky legs. A low-grade fever. Some telltale dampness in his pants. Maybe an afternoon to himself where he could take cold showers and drugs. Overdosing on a combo of Xanax and his own suppressants until he passed out. He’d wake up in a haze with whole hours missing from his memory. No way around it. He couldn’t have the scent of heat linger on him any longer than a few hours. The whole charade would come apart. 

He never used any ‘tools.’ No knot-shaped dildos or inflatable fuck toys. He didn’t need any of that. He masturbated sparingly. Only when he really needed to. He masturbated the way a beta would; jerking himself off roughly until he came all over the place. Good. Normal.

The most problematic (ultimately unavoidable) thing about it was the fantasies…they only ever took one shape: His impending victory. The look on Shido’s face when he told him the truth. How it would feel to whisper in that man’s ear…just when Shido thought he was getting exactly what he wanted. The feeling of being seen for what he was. Being seen by _him_.

—(I want him to see me so badly. A father looking at his son and knowing what he did…the electricity of realization and regret, the incoming tide of fear. Shido is just a man and he will know his own mortality when he sees me)—

It got him off. 

He never went near that _thing_. It. The…orifice. The little hole nestled behind his balls that appeared when he was in heat. A few centimeters worth of space. That’s all it was. Inconsequential, hidden by scent blockers and clothes and lie after lie. No reason to acknowledge it. Or even say the word for it in his head.

—(My….)—

Shut up. 

Anyway, Akechi was nailing all the roles he had to play. (Beta. Prince. Murderer. Robin Hood. Friend. Useful.) No one suspected a thing, least of all Shido. He’d worked his way into the upper echelons of the politician’s good graces. These days he reported to Shido directly. No one else had any power over him.

Shido trusted him. 

It was so delicious. Savory. A scrumptious meal before an even grander dessert waiting in the wings. Akechi was happy. 

—(The fuck even is happiness)—

He was close now. Very close. 

He was going to win.

__________________________________________________________

The elevator door slid open. Akechi emerged on the top floor. The usual place. The penthouse. Where the fuck else. 

He straightened his tie and took a deep breath. Checked the buttons around his collar. Not a hair out of place. That’s how he needed to be right now, always, he needed to make sure—

His stomach lurched. He’d been feeling queasy all day. Akechi didn’t even know why. He’d made sure to eat that morning, he hadn’t been drinking or taking more than the usual amounts of Xanax or the other drug…this wasn’t a drug thing. It was just a tingling in the pit of his stomach that made the rest of his body feel weak. Wobbly knees and shaky hands. 

He better not be getting fucking sick. That’s the last thing he needed. Not now when he was working a full-time schedule running hits in the metacognitive world and giving appearances on TV around the clock. This was the worst time to fall to an illness, something he couldn’t control…

…So he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t be sick. He couldn’t be. So, it was done. 

Brushing the hair out of his eyes, Akechi searched himself for the right mask. The one he needed to wear whenever he met his father. Shido had a certain type he responded to best. Upbeat and likable, but straight-forward and sociopathic enough to regard killing with cold apathy. That’s the kind of person Shido wanted Akechi to be. So he would be it. For now. For this. 

—(Until…)—

Fortunately that mask was never too far out of reach. Akechi found it, affixed it, and fell into his role as Useful. He liked being Useful, honestly. Being regarded as capable in this capacity felt good. Not to mention, he liked…

—(I like when…)—

No, but Shido was always surrounded by useful people. He had a whole team working on anticipating his every need, public or not. Not to mention a harem of women and omegas at his beck and call. He smelled like someone new every day. His phone was always ringing off the hook with some idiot begging for his attention. Akechi was really just a face in the crowd here. If he wanted to distinguish himself he needed to play his part exceptionally well. 

Which he would.

—(Because I want to distingu—) 

He let himself into Shido’s office. 

The Tokyo skyline blared in the background. Crystal clear through the full-length, wall to wall window on the far end. This high up you could only see the buildings that were close in height. Smaller towers and individual people looked like shoeboxes. Or ants. That’s how Shido liked it. 

Akechi was used to all that. He’d seen it countless times before. Instead, his eyes fell on the man behind the desk. The one buried in his computer, listening to one of his handlers ramble on and on about some speech he was supposed to give tomorrow on the campaign trail. 

Shido’s eyes rose immediately. He stared at Akechi as Useful made his way in, dropped his briefcase, and casually stood against the couch. Waiting to be addressed. 

Those eyes followed his every move. 

…That was unusual. Shido normally glanced at him, acknowledged his presence or didn’t, and then went back to work. Akechi was used to standing there for twenty minutes or more before Shido deigned to speak to him about their business. Akechi had learned to be patient. To wait him out. To bide his time. 

But today Shido was…staring at him. Hard. Barely even blinking. 

The twinge in Akechi’s stomach made itself known again. Beads of sweat appeared on his temples. His hands became clammy. This upset stomach or whatever it was had certainly found itself at home. It wasn’t going anywhere. When he made eye contact with Shido it got even worse. Akechi thought for a moment he might be sick. 

Just great. Swallowing hard, Akechi crossed his ankles where he stood. His heart was beating so fast. He felt a little dizzy. …Why? What the hell was this? 

Suddenly Shido barked out an order. “Leave us.” It was directed at the campaign manager. He’d been cut off mid sentence.

But of course that manager knew exactly how to respond. “Yes, sir,” he mumbled and bowed his way out of the room. Naturally. That was the only response there could be. 

Now that they were alone, Shido turned his chair over to Akechi. Facing him with his full attention. 

_There_. The twinge in Akechi’s stomach became an actual tingle. A shiver. A thread of sensation coiling down the backs of his thighs. Akechi needed to grab hold of the couch to keep himself upright. Those eyes…

—(_Those eyes_)— 

Yes, those eyes. He felt like Shido could see something. Maybe something he wasn’t supposed to see. Or else, those eyes had direct control over the inside parts of Akechi. The organs, the flesh. The blood and the nerves. They shared the same blood so maybe…

Wait. Akechi blinked rapidly. His mind was going in weird directions. He was making observations he was not used to making in Shido’s presence. Like how simple but effective Shido’s style was. A common-looking suit with lavish details if you really looked. Expensive fabric. Platinum cufflinks. Mother of pearl buttons on his crisp white dress shirt, open at the collar to give a peek of his chest. Where his alpha scent lingered. No tie. That itself was a power move. Shido didn’t need to wear a tie to prove he was serious and in charge. His body, his posture, and his scent did all that work for him.

This man was _the_ alpha. The one at the top. The man above all else. Fit to lead. To _rule_.

—(…me?)—

No, not me. Everyone else…or…? 

Akechi wiped the sweat on his forehead with one gloved hand. What was happening here? Why was he arguing with himself _now_, of all times? Why was his body breaking down?

Shido rested a hand in his lap. “Akechi-kun,” he began. Professional and curt. Normal. “Make your report.” 

Thankful to have a break from his thoughts, Akechi answered right away. “Of course, Shido-san. I’ve gained intel on Kaneshiro-san’s palace. It seems to be a bank floating in the sky, but it is by no means impenetrable. You simply have to bring it down to meet you by masquerading as a customer—”

“Is that all?” Shido’s face betrayed none of his thoughts. But he was cutting Akechi off like he was impatient.

About what…? Hadn’t this been the mission he assigned? 

“Uh—w-well…” (Damn, Useful never stammered! Shido hated hesitation!) “No, I’ve figured out how to procure a customer and proceed—”

“I’m not talking about that.” Shido pushed his chair back. Looking Akechi up and down in a way that was anything but casual. It was…_intimate_.

—(_Oh_)—

“Tell me why you came here.” Shido inhaled loudly through his nose. “Like that.” 

What? Like what? What did Shido mean? Was there something he had missed? Despite all of his meticulous planning and reconnaissance, the time he’d spent at Shido’s beck and call? What could he have missed? 

“…Sir?” Akechi knew that Shido hated answering questions. Especially to things that he found obvious or obtuse. But every lead in Akechi’s mind was coming to a dead end. He could not have possibly overlooked something in this mission, there wasn’t anything he'd left out. 

His disguise was perfect. He’d played his role like a master, he was a goddamn professional—

Shido narrowed his eyes. Annoyed at first, then curious. His head reared back slowly. “Do you really not know?”

This was bad. Shido had the upper hand here. Completely. He knew something Akechi didn’t and was intending to use it against him. Right here. Not good; Akechi would have to improvise an appropriate response and he didn’t like doing that—too much room for error. He was on shaky ground. A terrible place to be. 

With the conversation at a standstill, Shido made the next move. He stood up. 

Akechi could never have been prepared for the effect that simple move had on him. A waterfall of sensations cascaded down on his head. With Shido standing at his full height, towering above him and the comparatively insignificant urban landscape behind him, Akechi’s stomach bottomed out. The early prickles gave way and blossomed into waves of sudden, desperate—

Akechi wanted to get on his knees. He moaned aloud before he could stop himself, gripping his own chin so hard he would leave marks. He wanted to get on his knees and beg before this man. This alpha.

—(President god king emperor _alpha_)—

He wanted to crawl on all fours before Shido and beg for the chance to lick his boots. Tears welled behind his eyes as he imagined being face to face with this man’s cock, even over clothes. He would cry to be able to press his nose into Shido’s grain, to smell him. To lick and suck and offer up everything…

Wetness soaked through Akechi’s pants. In the back and in the front. Everywhere, in seconds…his vision became hazy. Foggy purple and pink. He couldn’t see or think properly. He was thirsty and hungry and achy…he wanted…he _wanted_…

“There.” Shido nodded. “Do you feel that, Akechi-kun? That’s your heat.” 

…Heat? Akechi’s knees buckled of their own accord. He hit the floor, confused why everything around him seemed to be falling. Why he was sinking…

Was this his heat? How could it be…he’d taken the suppressants and—

No, no time to think it through! He still had the role to play! 

“What are you talking about?” Akechi tried to smile. Tried to fight the whine in his face, the scream building in his chest. “I’m a beta, I don’t have—”

“Stop lying.” Shido growled. It made Akechi whimper in submission. An automatic response. “You’ve been taking suppressants and scent blockers for a while, but I always knew the truth. I could smell it on you.” 

Shido walked around his desk. Coming to a stop inches from Akechi. His leather shoes in tantalizing reach. “And now you’re in full-blown heat. Dripping all over my floor, dying to present to me. This was bound to happen someday. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?” 

—(Lick him, do it, fucking do it you sorry piece of)—

No! 

Akechi stuck a hand in his mouth to keep from screaming. Fuck, he was made! Those damn suppressants were nothing but lies! (Well, actually, it made sense. He was seventeen now. You needed a stronger dose at this age and Akechi just hadn’t had the time to go find more, to adjust like he should. So this was the price. His age creeping up on him.) This really was his heat. He could recognize it now, although it had never ever been this strong. Not even close! His other heats were a droplet and this was a tidal wave. Everywhere all at once. Sweeping him off his feet and carrying him away. Akechi’s skin was hot, his nerves amplified to the maximum extent. The places on his body where his clothes touched made him shudder. His little cock was as hard as it could get, he was wet all the way down to his knees. His cunt had opened and it was _yearning_…

—(Please)—

This was insane. A nightmare. Some kind of weird metacognitive trick. He wasn’t doing this. He wasn’t giving in to his worst fears, becoming the thing he’d been running from his whole life…not now. Not because of _him_! His own—!

There was no god. No divinity. Only chaos.

—(Fuck chaos, fuck everything, fuck _me_)--

Shido sighed. Shook his head. “You’re making a real mess of my carpet, you know. Don’t just lay there like that. Come up here.” He beckoned Akechi with both hands. Like a father would to their—

Akechi had to fight the overwhelming urge to comply. It was like trying to stop a moving train with his fist. Pretty much impossible, but Akechi was just fool enough to try. He crawled away, succeeding only in scrambling backwards until he hit the couch. 

He couldn’t let this happen. It was unthinkable, a kind of disturbing Greek-inspired horror story. With a shitty moral at the end. It was everything bad in the world wrapped into one.

—(It’s all I’ve ever wanted—)

“Now, now. No need to be dramatic.” Shido scolded, unbuckling his belt. As casually as a man opening his lunchbox with a hearty appetite. “Come here and present to me. Properly. I think we’ve waited long enough.” 

A heavenly wall of scent hit Akechi in the face. Alpha scent, like pinecones and spicy red pepper flakes. His father’s scent. _Home. _Blood and love and warm arms and a hard cock and yes-it’s-alright—

Akechi lost his mind huffing that scent. He couldn’t help it. It really was everything. Every secret he’d tried to bury, everything he’d wanted (the lies, the truth, and the half-truths). The missing piece of his experience as he’d slaved his way through childhood to get to this point. This was what he’d been searching for all along.

It was Shido. He wanted Shido to…he wanted it.

—(Please, _papa_…)—

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. They were at once both his final attempt to stop this and the seal that needed to be broken before they could really this. The truth in its horror and delight, the thing that would ruin his plans but perhaps save his life. His sanity, his humanity, the very core of his being. The thing Akechi could not live another second without saying.

“I’m your son.” 

He held onto his pant legs with both fists as he waited for the response. His world teetered on the edge of a dime.

Shido blinked. That man never smiled—he wasn’t the type—but this was as close as he ever got. His mouth pulled upward on one side. An uneven twitch of the lips. Unhurried, as stoic as ever. Careful and calculated. He slipped off his glasses and placed them on the desk. Now he regarded Akechi with unshielded eyes. His face was bare. Nothing but jagged edges, wrinkles, and flesh. 

“I know,” Shido said. 

That was it. 

Gripping him by the arms, Shido lifted Akechi to his feet. Like lifting a doll. All his alpha strength on display. He pressed Akechi’s face into the wall and undid his soaked pants. A show of force and complete dominance, not waiting for Akechi to concede or resist. Acting on instinct. As if it were unthinkable for Akechi to want anything else.

In truth, Akechi was too shocked to move. His mind had broken, abandoning him like a bird taking flight. The only thing left was raw emotion. 

“You knew?” he asked weakly as Shido ripped off Akechi’s blazer and shoved his hand under his shirt. “For how long…?”

Shido chuckled. A dry, dark sound. “Oh, I’ve known since the beginning.” His found Akechi’s nipples and rubbed them roughly. 

Shido’s bare hands on Akechi’s body felt like hot steel. Burning him, ripping him apart, searing through the outside until the inside bled through. His skin sighed under his touch. It felt _so_ good. His nipples were hard enough to hurt, begging to be touched. 

—(Please papa touch me more)—

Without thinking, he dropped his head and stuck his ass out. Presenting. Not even completely sure what was down there or back there (he knew in theory but he had never explored it himself). He was so pitifully hungry, aching in a place he’d never fully felt before. His body knew what it wanted. It sang to have the pleasure of his father’s attention. Sweet, hot hands touching him all over. 

Crazily, Akechi laughed. “How did you know?”

Shido forced Akechi to step out of his pants, leaving him in nothing but ruined briefs. A trail of slick lead straight down to the floor. “It’s my job to know these things,” he explained. Then he leaned forward to speak directly in Akechi’s ear, “And I could smell it since the moment we met. You can’t hide from me, son.”

—(_Son. _Please please please)—

Vibrating in delight, Akechi moaned with an open mouth. His father knew him. He’d seen him. He’d always seen him! From the very beginning!

—(Of course. I was silly to doubt you, papa. You see me, don’t you? You’ve seen)—

Shido licked the back of his son’s neck. A highly sensitive place for omegas. His tongue grazed the throbbing scent gland that wanted nothing more than to be claimed. It made Akechi go wild.

Sticking his ass as far out as he could, Akechi’s panted. His tongue lolled out of his mouth. He was in the full throes of his heat. “P-please, don’t tease me…I can’t…” 

“Can’t what? Can’t wait anymore?” Shido hummed. “But you’ve been playing games for so long.” 

To elaborate, Shido palmed the wettest part of Akechi’s briefs. Feeling up his soaked ass. The tips of his fingers kissed Akechi’s neediest hole, the secret he’d never acknowledged until this very moment. 

Akechi burst into tears. His sobs came from somewhere deep inside—he couldn’t believe how loud they were! They were made of all his fears, all the self-loathing he’d tried to cover up with apathy and a million disguises and different personalities. Those sobs were his poor untouched cunt begging for more. 

Shido kissed the side of his face. The line of his chin ground into Akechi’s soft cheek, hurting a little. So good. “Right here?” he asked, pointlessly, rubbing his finger against Akechi’s omega hole. 

“Y-ye…” Akechi could not get a complete word out. All he could do was drop his head further, bending so that his ass and his cunt were nearer to Shido. To his hands, his body, please god his cock. He needed to get nearer, to close some of the distance that made him feel like he was breaking.

“Mmmm…” Shido crooned low in his throat. A pleased alpha sound. It made more tears and wetness pour from Akechi’s trembling body. 

—(Papa is happy. He likes my body. He likes to touch me. He likes me)—

That feeling of pleasing Shido branded Akechi’s brain. He would never forget it as long as he lived. He couldn’t believe how natural it felt—after spending years trying to destroy this man, now suddenly it felt like the best thing in the world just to please him.

Had he been running from this the whole time? The need to be liked? By _him_? Was his hatred a cover—a convenient lie he told himself to mask the truth that the only thing he desperately wanted was love? Was destroying Shido the closest thing Akechi thought he would ever get to a real connection?

Now there was this. And this was…wonderful.

Licking Akechi’s neck, Shido wrapped a possessive arm around his waist. Akechi purred before he could stop the sound. He wanted to be possessed—he wanted Shido to own him, claim him like property and never leave him. To hold him. 

“H-hold me like that…I want you to hold me…” Akechi whined. 

“Tch.” Shido pulled down Akechi’s briefs, leaving him exposed. Wearing nothing but a ripped school shirt. “You demanding little…” 

He stuck two fingers into Akechi’s cunt. Angry and rough. Just like that, Akechi came. His mind dissolved into pleasure, brain seemingly melting out his ears. His body seized. His wet little cunt squeezed Shido’s fingers as he peaked and for a moment he was so gloriously satisfied…

And then it was done. And he wanted _more_.

Shaking his hips, trying to ride his father’s fingers, Akechi squealed in disappointment. “Muh….m-more…”

Shido pressed his fingers in up to the knuckle. Rubbing Akechi’s sensitive inner walls. Slick ran down the older man’s hand, staining his cuffs. He inhaled slowly, taking in the intoxicating omega scent. Savoring it.

He crooned on one long note. “I know…” he murmured, fucking Akechi on his fingers. Shallowly. Enough to keep him from whining but not enough to satiate him. “You’re so tight and wet here. Soaking me to the wrist. I know what you want.” 

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his proud alpha cock. Akechi craned his neck over one shoulder to see it. He’d never imagined Shido’s penis before—no, that was a lie, of _course_ he had, of fucking course. He’d imagined it looked something like that. Big and thick. Velvety red with a bulbous head ready to mount the fucking world. 

In truth, Akechi had no idea what a dick felt like. His omega instincts told him to want it, the smell alone made him start drooling, but he was…a little…

“Don’t be scared,” Shido crowed. Stroking himself, just to get it to full height. “I won’t hurt you. Relax, you’ll see.” 

Blearily, sweat dripping into his eyes, Akechi sought out his father’s gaze. To his surprise, Shido was looking at him. He gave him that half-smile again and this time—this time he grabbed him by the chin and kissed him. Open-mouthed, tonguing him sloppily. There was too much spit and not nearly enough finesse. Shido was a bad kisser, but it didn’t even matter. Akechi reveled in it. He wrapped both hands around his father’s bald head and let himself go.

—(Let go. Let go. Give him everything)—

If he gave Shido everything, would he come out alive at the other end of this? Only one way to find out. 

Still kissing him, Shido slid his magnificent cock between Akechi’s legs. His length rubbed up against Akechi’s weeping member, his balls, and his omegahood. Gliding smoothly in all the slick and cum. A big heavy weight pressed right where Akechi wanted him. It only took a few thrusts for Akechi to cum again. It happened when the head of Shido’s fat prick teased his hole for the first time. Just a smooch, a little taste. It was enough to send Akechi over the edge.

Shido kept him there for a while. Fucking his thighs, grunting and growling. The beginnings of his knot caught along the lips of Akechi’s pussy and made his son cum for a third time. His pussy was tortured, desperate for any sensation. The ridges along that cock were enough to get him there ten times at least. Not to mention all the pheromones and scent in the air.

“I…I can’t…” Akechi cried, biting his arm to keep himself grounded enough to speak. 

“What? What can’t you?” Shido fit his cock in the crevice between Akechi’s asscheeks. Teasing his asshole. 

“Ican’tstopcumming!” There, he said it! He spit the words out in one jumbled mess, but Shido heard him. He understood. 

Crooning and chuckling, Shido shoved the tip of his cock into Akechi’s ass. Penetration in that place was weird, Akechi liked it, but he didn’t know why Shido wasn’t fucking his pussy. He was so close, so so so so close…

“Wh-why there, papa?” Akechi asked. Gritting his teeth as Shido fucked him. 

Shido moaned, slipping all the way in. He was rock-hard inside him, clearly affected by that pet name. That title, more like. The thing that he was. The man. The father. As his pace sped up, Akechi started to enjoy it. His ass was tight around that cock, but Shido was true to his word. It didn’t hurt. Maybe because his body was so open. Either way, Akechi rocked backwards and let his father fuck his ass. 

“Mmm you’re getting me there,” Shido announced. Pride in his voice. “I’m impressed. Your body is so hot, Akechi-kun. So perfect for me…” 

That was music to Akechi’s ears. “Y-yes, fuck me, papa! Fuck me harder, I want it—”

Where were all these words coming from? How long had they been sleeping inside Akechi? They rose to his lips so naturally…it was beyond disturbing. Had this scene—this exact moment of depravity—been living in the back of Akechi’s mind all these years? Had he just been waiting? 

—(My body is his)—

What was wrong with him…where to even start…

—(Fuck it)—

Yeah. Fuck it. 

When Shido came, he pulled out at the last second and shot his cum squarely on Akechi’s asshole. The shock of liquid warmth in that place made Akechi come, so they shared a few blistering moments of an orgasmic embrace. Shido held Akechi like he wanted and it was good. He clutched his father’s worn hands, vowing never to let go. He wanted Shido to hold him forever.

But…

All that cum dripping down his legs felt like a waste. Akechi reached back and swiped his fingers through the mess. The scent of that thick semen went straight to his head. He stuck his fingers in his mouth without thinking, drunk off the taste immediately. 

Catching his breath, Shido rubbed his swollen knot against Akechi’s ass. “How’s that taste?” 

“It’s delicious, papa,” Akechi answered. His smile was too wide and his eyes were unfocused. He was gone. “But I want it…in _there_…” 

Shido’s eyes widened. He ran a thumb over Akechi’s lips. “Is that so? Even though you could be in trouble…?” 

Blinking stupidly, Akechi shook his head. He stuck his aching hips out again and wagged them enticingly. “No no, I don’t care about that…I want you to fill me up…” He wasn’t thinking. He was fertile right now and if they did something as stupid as unprotected sex, there was a decent chance Akechi could get pregnant. Like his mother. A shameful, sad repeat of the cycle If he had even an iota of sense left, he wouldn’t have asked for it. 

But he didn’t. He was truly gone.

Growling in a fit of alpha delirium, Shido pressed Akechi into the wall with too much force. He spread Akechi’s legs wider and lined his cock up with that sweet cunt. Burrowing the knot into his lips.

Electric joy filled Akechi. This was a chemical dependency. It wasn’t just a fuck, it was a _need_. He needed it right there, not anywhere else. He wanted it—

—(I’ve always wanted, always _always_)—

“Yes! Yes please!” Akechi howled, throwing his head back to expose his neck. “Fuck me right there! Fuck my pussy, papa! I need you!” 

That plea broke something inside Shido. Saying nothing else, he gave in. He plunged his cock into Akechi’s omega hole as far as it would go. Right to the hilt. While his son came for the millionth time, he fucked him. Giving it to him hard. At a place where the boundaries of who they were fell away and the sensations spoke for themselves. This was right. It felt right. It was their nature.

It was so right.

Drooling and crying, Akechi nodded. His perfectly coiffed hair stuck out in all directions. “Yes! Yesyes ye…! Ah! AH! Yes! Papa! More, please!” 

Shido fucked him into the wall. Answering every plea. Doing exactly what he was asked. An obedient alpha. In that moment he was not capable of being anything else. Only what his omega (his son) needed. 

“Please! AH! Please papa fill my pussy with your delicious cum! I need it! Now, papa! Please! Please pleasepleasepleasepuhse-puhse—”

And again, Shido did as he was asked. He shot his load deep inside Akechi. Dangerously deep, hitting all the right places. They came together, the world shattering around them as reality gave way to pleasure and release. Contracting and destabilizing. 

Akechi strained his bare neck. His soul ached, he wished his papa would bite him and claim him already! He wanted to be claimed!

—(Yes, bite me please, claim me, claim me _claim me claim me_)—

But somehow…instead of biting his neck, Shido bit his own hand. Hard enough to bleed. Akechi smelled the blood in the air; it made his orgasm shimmer at the end. A dark twist on a sweet treat. It was good, but…not quite what he wanted. 

As Shido’s hips stuttered their last thrusts, the knot tying them together good and tight, Akechi licked the wound on his father’s hand. Mewling as he imagined how it must have hurt. He wished he could have felt it on his neck. The place where it was supposed to go. 

Shido grumbled, sounding almost drunk, and panted against Akechi’s shoulder. Riding out the tail end of his alpha sex high, inching towards the instinct that demanded he care for his omega once the mating was finished. Akechi couldn’t be sure if Shido even had that instinct for real—he had no known claimed mates out there in the world, just a harem of on-again-off-again fucks and cheap dates. Nothing real. Was he like other alphas that wanted to spend the rest of the day and sometimes longer nursing their omegas back to health during a heat? 

Was he like a father who wanted to make sure his son was alright after his first fuck? 

…Doubtful. 

After all, they were barely more than strangers. Business partners at the end of the day. Two fucked up idiots with agendas that probably wouldn’t ever pan out. Kindred mostly in their shared tendency towards over-ambition and self-destruction. They were too quick to discard their souls to get what they wanted. And now their souls were inches away from connecting. From an unbreakable bond.

It was scary.

…Fuck that, it was terrifying. 

“Why didn’t you…?” Akechi asked anyway. He needed to know. 

“…Heh.” Shido blinked at him. Trying to see him clearly without his glasses, now that the alpha adrenaline was lessened. Suddenly looking his age. “That’s not what you really want, is it?” 

…Was it? Did Akechi want Shido to claim him? To ruin him for anyone else? Irreparably? 

—(I’m already ruined)—

No. No, honestly, he didn’t know. He didn’t know what he wanted. 

In a feat of strength, Shido scooped Akechi up and sat them both down behind his desk. They relaxed, locked together on the floor, with Akechi in his lap. Looking at the specks and shadows of Tokyo through the window. 

This was his father’s embrace. His lap. Akechi rested his head on Shido’s chest, squeezing tightly around the dick in his vagina. It felt good. 

It felt way too fucking good. 

—(This is too good to count as happiness.)—

I still don’t know what that is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! A fucked up world gets even more fucked up with ABO. ...Or does it get better? Hmm, thoughts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and thanks for the prompt OP! Much love to all my fellow daddy stans. Hit me up on the usual social media (tumblr @jeejascoffee, twitter @jeejastea, discord @jeejasz #0398). 
> 
> <3 <3


End file.
